


Tu Fragancia [R18]

by BlueNova22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Omega Verse, R10, Romance, Yaoi, neko
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNova22/pseuds/BlueNova22
Summary: Verano; sol, arena y calor...uno que abrasó su cuerpo.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Tu Fragancia [R18]

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Furudate Haruichi, autor del manga Haikyu!!
> 
> Este OS participa en la actividad del Team KuroTsukiBokuAka del grupo de Facebook HaikyuuYaoi.

Tsukishima se sentía acalorado, muy acalorado, como si tuviera fiebre, pero sin el agotamiento físico y dolor que esto traía consigo. Era muy incómodo y extraño, una rigidez atacando sus articulaciones y una especie de ardor localizado sobre sus mejillas y palmas. Estaba sudado y pegajoso, se sentía inquieto; su piel también picaba y sentía la necesidad casi biológica y desesperada de frotarse contra algo, lo que fuera, lo necesitaba. Eligió las sábanas de la cama sobre la que se encontraba para aliviarse. Le gustaba, poseía una fragancia tan dulce y agradable que se metía profundo en sus pulmones, nublaba sus ya confusos pensamientos, lo hundía lentamente, a veces le hacía suspirar...otras lo invitaba a buscar más y más de él.

Su contacto, cada roce y caricia, era placentera, muy placentera.

— _Tsukki_ — la puerta se abrió y lo primero que notó fue una enorme cabeza de conejo asomándose por el borde, una de sus largas orejas se agitó bajo el movimiento de la persona que parecía estar manipulándolo — _¿Cómo te sientes? El señor conejo está preocupado por ti_ — el rubio gimió suavemente ¿Por qué él estaba haciendo esa clase de voz? Era ridícula y parecía que estaba hablando con un niño.

No le gustaba y rodó los ojos, sin embargo había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro — Dile al señor conejo que estoy bien.

— _¿Es cierto eso, Tsukki-chan? ¿Te sientes mejor?_ — la cabeza del muñeco de felpa volvió a agitarse, una de sus patas superiores también lo hizo y Kei fue capaz de ver la mano que lo sostenía — _Dile la verdad al señor conejo._

— Bokuto-san, estás siendo tétrico, para ya con eso.

El bicolor exclamó una réplica y permitió que su cuerpo fuera visible al mismo tiempo que empujaba la puerta de la habitación; estaba usando un par de pantalones de lana negros de apariencia suave y una camiseta amarilla de tirantes que le permitían ver cómo los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban mientras abrazaba ese enorme conejo contra a su cuerpo. Tan firmes, tan fuertes, y de pronto Tsukishima tuvo deseos de volver a suspirar — Creí que esto te animaría, te gustan los consejos ¿No? El otro día dijiste que tenías uno cuando eras niño...conseguí uno del mismo color para ti — murmuró ¿Estaba deprimido? Las orejas de Bokuto parecían ligeramente gachas y su cola se agitaba con poca energía a la altura de sus rodillas.

— Me gustan, pero prefiero a los dinosaurios.

— ¡Oh! Entonces voy a darte uno enorme, lo prometo — Bokuto sonrió, tan radiante y vivaz como solo él podía hacerlo, parecía que toda su motivación había vuelto a su cuerpo y su siempre honesta cola no dudó en hacérselo saber al mundo con su alegre balanceo.

Eso le hizo arquear los labios en una sonrisa. La suya casi sintió deseos de imitar aquellos enérgicos movimientos, sin embargo había algo que no le gustaba. Bokuto estaba manteniendo su distancia de él, había ido a visitarlo una par de veces en la mañana y jamás avanzaba más allá del portal de la puerta. Eso lo estaba molestando un poco...tal vez demasiado — No vas a darme al conejo, es para mí ¿No?

— Eh...si, es todo tuyo, pero pensaba dártelo más tarde...porque...— apretó los labios, dudó, su cola se movió con una violencia que delataba su nerviosismo y sus orejas se pararon en punta, no estaba mirándolo a los ojos. Parecía algo tenso — Él señor conejo y yo, necesitamos...

— Pero lo quiero ahora — susurró con una voz tan dulce como la de un niño al tiempo que estiraba una mano en su dirección y cerraba los dedos en un puño. Bokuto se tensó ¿Lo estaba poniendo en un aprieto? ¡Perfecto! Se lo merecía por tratarlo como si tuviera la peste. Lo que tenía no era contagioso, sin embargo comprendía por qué quería tomar distancia, por supuesto no lo hacía sentir mejor o menos desplazado — ¿Puedes dármelo ahora? Lo quiero...

Bokuto volvió a tensarse, como una rígida barra de acero bajo un furioso vendaval, sin embargo Kei pudo notar que lo estaba considerando. Sus barreras eran muy fáciles de romper, no necesitó de mucho tiempo para descubrirlo cuando lo conoció, pero sí que lo hizo el aprender a controlar sus estados de ánimo. Era una persona muy intensa también, pero Akaashi había ayudado mucho — Bueno, si lo quieres tanto — miró fugazmente a ambos lados del pasillo, su ansiosa cola se agitó en la punta y pudo notar como trataba de pasar dificultosamente saliva por su garganta — Aquí voy.

Sus pasos fueron lentos y tentativos, parecía querer evitar hacer el menor ruido posible. A Kei le pareció gracioso verlo aferrarse a ese conejo mientras avanzaba, y llámenlo loco, pero también le pareció algo lindo.

— Aquí, es todo tuyo...

Le entregó el conejo. Kei se permitió abrazarlo y descansar la cabeza sobre su blando pecho, había algo en él, tibio y agradable, una esencia suave como la brisa que agitaba los árboles durante el ocaso veraniego. Refrescante, un poco melancólico y delicioso — Huele a ti — arrastró los dedos por el suave pelo del conejo y suspiró su deleite, definitivamente este era el aroma de Bokuto, quería sentirlo un poco más...a él y lo miró con anhelo — ¡Oh! — repentinamente advirtió una zona en la parte superior del brazo del bicolor ligeramente menos tostada que el resto.

Él estaba bronceado. Lo tocó, su piel irradiaba un intenso calor que se le antojó agradable y que alivio la picazón en sus palmas. Se preguntó fugazmente si Kuroo no habría hecho dibujos obscenos con bronceador sobre su espalda mientras dormía sobre la arena, como había hecho en sus vacaciones pasadas. Quería verlo, quería tocarlo y que lo abrazara. Bokuto era muy cálido y eso le gustaba.

— Tsukki ¿Te gusta mi olor?

— No lo odio — mentira, le gustaba mucho.

Bokuto sonrió, apoyó una rodilla contra el colchón y este se hundió bajo su peso. Le acunó el rostro con la mano y deslizó los dedos por su cuello al tiempo que se acercaba a él, su aroma intensificándose cada centímetro de distancia que desaparecía y ese anhelo creciendo más y más — A mí también me gusta el aroma de Tsukki...es dulce y lindo — Kei estiró una mano, tocó el cuello del bicolor, la deslizó hacia arriba, sintiendo su piel erizarse, entonces le enredó los dedos entre el cabello. Estaba un poco despeinado, le gustaba así...era sexy — Igual que tú...

Uno de los dos suspiró, sus alientos se mezclaron, el cuerpo de Tsukishima se estremeció en cuanto percibió el primer roce de los labios de Bokuto. Fue una sacudida intensa que erizó cada vello de su cuerpo y que agitó algo en su estómago y entrepierna, sin embargo, para su frustración, la intensa necesidad que nació de este fue borrada de golpe y su conciencia volvió a él tras el sonido de una voz.

— Bokuto-san ¿Que se supone que estás haciendo?

Bokuto saltó hacía atrás inmediatamente el sonido de su inconsciencia rota trajo de vuelta su razón, con ambas manos alzadas y prácticamente la cola entre las piernas y miró a Akaashi — No hicimos nada, lo juro.

El recién llegado moreno lo miró con un ligero tinte de reproche que tensó al bicolor y suspiró para luego avanzar hacia la cama del rubio — Acordamos que íbamos a dejar que Tsukishima descansara ¿Necesitas que te lo recuerde?

— No...yo solo trataba de animar un poco a Tsukki con un regalo...

Akaashi dejó la pequeña charola que traía consigo sobre la mesita de noche, Tsukishima pudo verlo sonreír un fugaz instante y a su usualmente tranquila cola balancearse casi imperceptiblemente. Giró — Puedo ver qué hiciste un gran trabajo...y que él lo hizo contigo — miró fugazmente a su entrepierna, Bokuto volvió a tensarse.

— ¿Lo siento? — Bokuto ladeó la cabeza al tiempo que respondía sin estar muy convencido, Akaashi no se veía molesto, sin embargo había algo ahí, algo de lo que no estaba tan seguro — ¿Debería irme? — el moreno asintió, el rubio frunció los labios — Tsukki, voy a venir a verte más tarde ¿De acuerdo? Voy a estar abajo con Kuroo, si necesitas algo puedes...

— No debemos exasperarlo — las orejas bicolor del aludido cayeron hacia el frente, no quería irse ¿Verdad? Tsukishima tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Ansiaba silenciosamente el roce de sus labios y su calor, esa necesidad repentina había provocado que su piel ardiera con más intensidad y que su respiración se acelerara. Solo un segundo más, quería que lo tocara, sin embargo lo vio girar sobre sus talones, iba a marcharse, estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero Akaashi volvió a llamarlo — Bokuto-san ¿No olvidas algo?

Akaashi alzó su delgado dedo índice y se golpeó suavemente los labios con la yema de este, parecían tan esponjosos y suaves, el natural tono rosa sobre estos era muy bonito, antojable y Tsukishima rememoró con placer todas las veces que había tenido el deleite de probarlos cuando estos colisionaron sobre los de Bokuto, incluso se sintió capaz de percibir su sabor sobre los suyos...a jugosas manzanas dulces. Sintió un poco de envidia al verlos y también descontento cuando vio marcharse al bicolor.

— Hey — repentinamente Akaashi le sujetó los labios con los dedos incide y pulgar — Si sigues frunciendo así los labios no voy a tener más remedio que besarte...y contigo en celo no sería muy bueno, ellos no estarían felices de que fuera yo quien te probara primero.

Las mejillas de Tsukishima se tiñeron de rosa, trató de ocultar su vergüenza cubriendo parte de su rostro con la manta, lo miró mal, su ceño profundamente fruncido — No estoy en celo, es solo un poco de fiebre.

— Por supuesto que lo estas, es esa época del año y ya estás en esa edad...debimos suponer que algo como eso pasaría, pero Kuroo y Bokuto-san estaban tan emocionados con mostrarte este lugar, y yo con todos los preparativos que olvidamos considerar cualquier posible percance. Lo siento...debes estar sufriendo mucho — se sentó sobre la cama y le acarició el cabello, lentamente, sus largos y gentiles dedos enredándose entre sus hebras — Yo era un año más joven que tu cuando tuve el mío por primera vez.

— Estoy bien, no soy un niño.

— Ahora ya no...— respondió Akaashi con una suave risa. Las caricias sobre su cabello repentinamente cesaron y la mano del moreno se deslizó hacia su rostro en una caricia que encendió sus sentidos. Cerró los ojos, la piel de Akaashi era tan suave y fresca, un toque fue suficiente para aliviar el ardor de su cuerpo...también para que fuera completamente consiente de como un intenso calor brotaba lentamente de su bajo vientre, era insoportable, necesitaba más de eso...más o podría perder la cabeza — ¿Cómo te sientes?

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un par de iris de un intenso y oscuro verde azulado, como las aguas profundas de un lago, amenazaron con hundirlo en ellos...en Akaashi — Puedo manejarlo....no es tan malo como imaginé que seria, solo tengo calor.

— Este es solo el comienzo, será más intenso...mucho más de lo que imaginas — suspiró — Nosotros tomamos un supresor especial antes de venir solo por seguridad — o para que Kuroo y Bokuto no atacaran a su joven amante — Debimos haber traído un par extra, fue mi error, ni siquiera imaginé que algo como esto a podría pasar...el barco que nos trajo a esta isla viene una vez por semana, pero Kuroo está tratando de contactar con ellos para pedir que traigan algunos supresores.

— Arruiné las vacaciones, lo siento — al final el niño inmaduro se transformó en una carga, Kuroo lo había dicho con un claro tono de burla cuando se conocieron, pero hablaba en serio y Tsukishima lo sabía. — Soy una carga...

— Piensas demasiado en lo que él te dice...pero solo quiere cuidar de ti, Kuroo es quien más entusiasmado está contigo, también quien más quiere cuidarte...cuando estamos los tres en casa no hace más que hablar de ti.

Entonces ¿Por qué no había ido a verlo ni una sola vez en todo el día? Bokuto lo había llenado de regalos y Akaashi le traía helado para calmar el calor de su cuerpo, incluso le había llevado el desayuno y el almuerzo, pero él estaba ausente. El moreno no era así todo el tiempo, en realidad era quien más estaba sobre él, sin embargo a veces era un poco frío y le preocupaba ¿Qué si ya no lo quería? ¿Qué si estaba perdiendo el interés en él?

— Para Kuroo tu eres alguien muy especial...creo que incluso más que Bokuto-san o yo...y creo que lo entiendo, eres caprichoso, a veces un poco infantil y casi tan astuto como él...eres un reto muy tentador — Akaashi se levantó, tomó el pequeño tazón de helado de fresa que había traído para él y se lo entregó — Traje unos emparedados también...Kuroo consiguió un par de pastillas supresoras de bajo efecto de uno de los lugareños, no es mucho, pero es algo...te sugiero que las tomes más tarde, cuando sientas que el calor es insoportable. Voy a venir a revisarte después, trata de dormir un poco.

El moreno hizo amago de marcharse, sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar al rubio hablar — sobre Kuroo...no...— apretó los labios — Olvídalo.

Akaashi reanudó su partida, abrió la puerta y antes de que esta se cerrara tras de él dijo — Vendrá, créeme...ha estado dando vueltas por el pasillo desde hace un rato, estoy seguro de que si sigue así pronto va a hacer un agujero.

Sonrió. Ese tonto. Está haciendo que parezca que sufre una enfermedad terminal o que se está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de ser tan ridículo? Aunque estaba un poco feliz, solo un poco...seguía sintiéndose un poco envidioso de Bokuto que era muy cercano a él y de Akaashi que probablemente era la persona que mejor lo conocía. Su relación era más antigua, tenían una historia, una que nació durante su adolescencia, incluso iban a casarse...hasta que Bokuto se sumó a la sencilla ecuación que era su relación y esta dio un giro que ninguno esperaba.

No tenían problemas en contar su historia, parecían encontrarla divertida e irónica, sin embargo Kei no podía evitar sentir que había una brecha que los separaba y que los doce años de diferencia entre él y ellos era en realidad una eternidad.

¿En qué estaba pensando al iniciar una relación con esas personas?

— ¡Hey! Pequeñito ¿Te sientes mejor?

No. No estaba pensando, todo fue culpa de esta persona; de Kuroo. Un día Hinata había decidido celebrar su éxito en sus últimos exámenes, lo cual era algo muy tonto pues aún era el inicio del año escolar. Trató de hacerle ver lo obvio, sin embargo Yamaguchi frenó sus intenciones y le hizo jurar que asistiría. El pecoso lo conocía tan bien que negarse fue imposible. Pero ese ruidoso enano escribió la dirección equivocada y en lugar de un Karaoke terminó yendo a un bar al otro lado de la ciudad.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que soy más alto que tú?

— Lo hago...esas piernas tan largas son algo difíciles de ignorar — se aproximó a él con pasos arrogantes y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, su cola se agitaba juguetona, entonces le picó la mejilla con el dedo índice — Pero tu rostro es aún el de un niño pequeño y lindo — su sonrisa se ensanchó y la punta de su molesta cola bailó con socarronería — Te vez adorable rodeado de esos animales de felpa.

Quería arrojarle el PSP que Bokuto también le había obsequiado, pero se contuvo, había dejado el juego a la mitad y no quería perder todo su progreso. Sería un desperdicio. Sonrió y abandonó su helado sobre la mesa de noche — Tú te ves ridículo con esa camiseta — había un gato saltarín lanzando rayos desde las patas delanteras y llovían peces desde las nubes de tormenta, Kuroo tenía un pésimo gusto cuando estaba en casa.

— ¿Lo dice el chico que duerme con una camiseta de un T-rex tratando de podar un bonsái? Aunque a ti se te ve adorable — Kuroo se sentó sobre la cama y suspiró pesadamente — De acuerdo, tengo que admitir que no hay jóvenes tan altos como tú, creí que eras mayor de edad cuando te conocí y estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de llevarte a nuestra mesa...e imaginando como podía convencerte de ir a nuestra cama como para pensar en nada más.

Tsukishima apretó los labios. Esa noche, ese bar, Kuroo y ese único trago que creyó desintegraría sus entrañas, y que le afectó hasta el punto en el que tuvo que pasar la noche entera en un hotel, marcó su vida. Al principio creyó que él estaba bromeando cuando mencionó a sus dos "amigos", a sus quince años jamás había escuchado sobre relaciones poliamorosas o como sea que se le llamara a lo que esos tres tenían, ni siquiera había tenido una sola pareja, y la idea le pareció irreal. Creyó que estaba burlándose, que lo decía solo para asustarlo. Sin embargo era real. Muy real.

Comenzó por pura obstinación, Kuroo era irritante y, en todo su orgullo, quería demostrarle que estaba equivocado, que no era solo un niñito asustadizo. Eso lo llevó a descubrir muchas cosas nuevas, a ver una nueva perspectiva de la vida, y a conocer no solo a una, sino a tres personas con las que sentía que el mundo no era ese monótono y aburrido en el que vivía. Tres personas con las que se sentía cómodo y en casa.

— Me la diste tu — Kuroo desvió su atención del conejo de felpa con el que sus dedos habían decidido jugar y lo miró — La camiseta fue un regalo tuyo...y me gusta — incluso le había dibujado unos anteojos al T-rex con un marcador indeleble. — Me gusta mucho.

Ahora estaban aquí, casi dos años después y con su primer celo a cuestas. En realidad jamás pensó que esa locura duraría tanto tiempo o que en verdad podría sentir algo por esos tres, pero lo hacía, eran especiales; le hacían sonreír, que su corazón latiera desbocado en un santiamén, también molestarse, que experimentara lo que era el deseo y un sinfín de cosas nuevas y emocionantes. Los quería...los amaba. Lo que por ellos sentía iba mucho más allá del cariño o el apego, sin embargo tenía un favorito; Kuroo.

Él era diferente. Era incapaz de comenzar a explicar todo lo que le hacía sentir y estaba seguro de que, en el caso de que encontrara las palabras adecuadas, estás fluirían sin fin. Así de idiotizado estaba por este tipo tan molesto.

— Lo sé, lo recuerdo...te encantan los dinosaurios; pequeño Tsukki Rex — ahora fue el turno de su nariz para ser picada, odiaba que lo tratara como a un niño, pero amaba que lo mirara como si quisiera devorarlo...hacia sus rodillas temblar cada vez y esa mirada avellana tornándose en un dorado oscuro le invitaba a perderse en sus matices — ¿Te sientes mejor? Aún pareces un poco acalorado.

Kuroo le tocó el rostro con el dorso de la mano, luego pasó a su cuello y Tsukishima no pudo evitar sujetarla con ambas manos y devolverla a su rostro. Cerró los ojos, el aroma del moreno, a ámbar, la sensación de su piel contra la suya y todo lo que removía en él, incluso como agitaba sus emociones también eran cosas que jamás podría explicar — No sé...me siento extraño... — su corazón estaba palpitando muy rápido y jadeaba, quemaba tanto, pero ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien?

Repentinamente el calor había aumentado, ardía, sintió los labios resecos por lo que decidió pasar la lengua por ellos, entonces descubrió que estaba sediento. Su rígido cuerpo comenzaba a doler, su piel a perlarse en sudor a quemar y a palpitar en zonas vergonzosas...también estaba un poco aletargado, sin embargo esa era una reacción completamente natural cuando estaba con Kuroo. Racionalizar por sobre el deseo y el anhelo que él despertaba era imposible a veces.

— Pude contactar con tu hermano, ya está al tanto de la situación y estuvo de acuerdo en dejarte a mi cuidado.

Kei rió, aquel sonido se escuchó algo roto y terminó en un jadeo suave. Sus articulaciones comenzaban a doler. Abrió los ojos, Kuroo aún no dejaba de mirarlo, sus ojos parecían aún más oscuros y tal y como vio en Bokuto y Akaashi cada vez que venían a verlo, la expresión de su rostro era de sufrimiento ¿Lo encontraban desagradable o quizá...?

— Te estás tomando muy enserio tu papel de novio conmigo.

Kuroo lo deseaba ¿Verdad? Lo deseaba tanto que contenerse generaba un intenso sufrimiento en su cuerpo. El aroma picante que emanaba de él y la progresiva forma en la que su temperatura también aumentaba le dijeron que era así y calentaron aún más su cuerpo. Tsukishima quería que lo tocara, quería sentirlo dentro, muy adentro.

— Técnicamente yo soy tu novio oficial — lo era, suyo, y el rubio trató de no sonreír por la posesiva forma en la que Kuroo hizo énfasis en el "yo" pero le fue imposible, estaba feliz. Lo quería, lo necesitaba — A demás no debemos olvidar que soy un adulto responsable y que le di mi palabra de que te protegería, no pienso hacer...

— Yo...— la mano de Kuroo fue desprendiéndose lentamente del rostro de Tsukishima, fue algo simple, sin embargo la sensación de pérdida que experimentó en cuanto dejó de percibir su calor fue abrumadora. Lo suficientemente dolorosa como para despertar en él un intenso deseo de llorar y gritar las dos palabras que tenía atoradas en la garganta desde hace meses Estaba bien que lo hiciera ¿Verdad? no podía soportarlo más — Te quiero...te...te...amo.

Un segundo. Silencio, su corazón pareció detenerse en un instante, entonces él lo besó y sus palabras murieron lentamente bajo el movimiento de los labios de Kuroo y el balanceo de una caliente lengua que no dudó un maldito segundo en follar su boca. Tsukishima gimió. Sus dedos enredándose en aquel azabache cabello al tiempo que sentía como él le abrazaba la cintura y lo pegaba a su cuerpo. Apretó. Deseo. Su cuerpo hirvió, el calor que gentilmente se había concentrado en su vientre rugió como furiosas llamas que devoraron cada una de sus extremidades y se transformó en calor líquido que lo empapó. Su piel ardió hasta el punto en que fue doloroso, quería ser tocado por él, ser follado, se contrajo su entrada, lo necesitaba y esa desesperación se tradujo a sus besos, a cada inconsciente suspiro que buscaba tentar al moreno y a la necesidad que frotarse contra él que no quiso reprimir.

Estaba asustado y caliente.

— Lindo, muy lindo...gatito...— su cola se erizó bajo los fugaces toques de los dedos de Kuroo, no podía hacer nada más que ronronear y aferrarse a él, nada más que desearlo.

— ¿Estas molesto? — murmuró en un suspiro, repentinamente el aliento le faltaba y el aire que conseguía llevar a sus pulmones quemaba. No podía dejar de jadear...Kuroo tampoco. Su aroma era increíble, tan delicioso que ansió saborearlo, que lo estaba llevando al límite de su racionalidad — ¿Tetsu?

Una enigmática sonrisa se formó en los labios del moreno, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría a sus palabras, estaba asustado. Kuroo no tenía problemas en decirle cuanto le gustaba o lo sensual que le parecía...adoraba decirle cosas sucias, sin embargo retrocedía cada vez que trataba de acercarse más de la cuenta. Había una barrera en él, quería romperla, quería alcanzarlo — Estoy...feliz — ensanchó su sonrisa y Tsukishima fue capaz de apreciar sus agudos colmillos, le deslizó los labios por el cuello, lo estremeció, tembló...deseó como jamás lo había hecho — También estoy muy duro...así que creo que deberíamos...

Ahora fue el turno del rubio para besarlo. Se inclinó, más y más hacia él, hasta que estuvo de rodillas y fue capaz de enredarle los brazos al cuello. Sabía lo que ellos pensaban, que era muy joven, que aún no era el momento para avanzar en su relación. Pero el único que decidía eso era él y estaba seguro de que quería esto y de qué era Kuroo la primera persona con la que quería dar ese paso. Era su persona más especial, por ese motivo, por favor, no quería que se marchara.

— Elegiste a la persona menos gentil...creí que eras más listo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que alguien que ha estado corriendo detrás de un chico doce años más joven puede decir algo así?

— Pudiste haberte ido.

— Pudiste haberme rechazado.

Sonrieron. Era eso ¿Verdad? Desde el principio...no había escapatoria, fueron atrapados por el otro desde el primer instante.

— También te amo.

Y el tiempo se detuvo, aquellas palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire al igual que cada nueva emoción que estas despertaron en él. Fueron selladas con un beso y entonces, repentinamente todo volvió a su curso, se transformó en frenesí y calor, más calor que derretía su cuerpo tras cada ardiente beso que arrancaba suspiros profundos y dulces.

— Si no te sientes listo...podríamos esperar un poco más...

Que considerado. Sin embargo esa frase perdía un poco de seriedad cuando ya estaba de rodillas sobre la cama, tratando de tumbarlo con su peso, Kei a duras penas podía resistir. No. En realidad no lo quería — Cállate y...— se mordió el labio inferior, gesto que Kuroo encontró jodidamente ardiente — Hazme ya el amor...quiero que me tomes ahora. 

— Eres tan...

No podía resistirse más. El dolor punzante que atacaba su entrada y que contraía su miembro se estaba volviendo insoportable, se sentía húmedo y pegajoso en esa zona. Necesitaba ser tocado con desesperación. Ya maldita sea. No era como que jamás hubiera experimentando nada similar antes, conocía lo que era el calor de la excitación y la lujuria, pero esto era distinto...más sucio y desesperante, incluso doloroso. Tan intenso que no podía dejar de retorcerse contra las sábanas o de frotar sus muslos buscando solo un poco de alivio. Era vergonzoso. Sin embargo no podía parar. Como si estuviera enloquecido.

Kuroo se lamió los labios y Tsukishima volvió a suspirar, largó una mano y los tocó, eran tan esponjosos y esos restos de saliva los hacían parecer hechos de dulce caramelo a punto de derretirse. Quería probarlos, entonces la punta de la rosada lengua del moreno salió a su encuentro, trató de retirarse, pero él no se lo permitió e introdujo el dedo a la calidez de su boca. Su lengua enredándose, áspera y caliente por toda su longitud, al tiempo que la otra mano quitaba los botones de su camisa, permitiéndole apreciar su bronceada piel cubierta de duros y perfectos músculos. Más calor y deseo se apoderó de sus pensamientos.

Quería más Tsukishima no se permitió retroceder; sus largos dedos temblorosos quitaron el botón del pantalón de Kuroo, descubrió la tela de sus boxers ser humedecida por sus líquidos seminales. De pronto sintió la boca reseca, se dispararon sus latidos y saboreó como estos trazaban la gruesa forma de ese duro miembro por sobre la tensa tela, quemaba, creyó sentirlo contraerse y un estremecimiento atacó todo su cuerpo al imaginar ese duro trozo de carne dentro suyo. Empujando, ardiendo en su piel, hasta lo más profundo. Gimió, palpitó su agujero. Sus músculos internos se contrajeron en anticipación y su miembro palpitó. Se sintió aún más desesperado y buscó su alivio frotándose frenéticamente contra el muslo de Kuroo, delicados movimientos de cadera como un baile sensual.

— Los niños de hoy en día son cada vez más atrevidos — murmuró Kuroo al tiempo que le besaba la palma — ¿Debería enseñarte modales? — apoyó una mano contra su vientre provocando que dejara de agitarse y le besó la muñeca, trazó un lento camino por la longitud su brazo, mordió su hombro y esa tibia lengua jugó con la piel de su cuello en un ardiente camino hasta su oreja — Quiero hacerte llorar y suplicar...quiero hundir mi pene en ti y follarte duro...quiero que grites.

Jadeó. Hasta la última gota de sangre en su cuerpo fluyó directamente hacia su entrepierna, la voz de Kuroo eran tan sensual y ronca, el deseo en ella era tan claro como la veracidad de sus perversos deseos. Estaba quemándose, no pensaba en absolutamente nada que no fuera el cuerpo sobre el suyo o las manos que le acariciaban los muslos; estaba asustado, pero también eufórico. Él solo lo había tocado un poco, pero ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza, la resistencia que Akaashi tanto había elogiado se había ido a la mierda.

— Por favor...— susurró su deseo con desesperación y su cuerpo recibió con deleite el peso del contrario, se arqueó hacia él y le ofreció un refugio entre sus piernas — Por favor...ahora

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas? Dime...— Kuroo descargó una oleada de aliento caliente sobre el cuello del rubio, su piel se erizó y su delicado cuerpo vibró de excitación. Kei siempre fue un poco tímido para estas cosas, era incapaz de verlo a los ojos cada vez que él y Akaashi se tocaban para ellos, gemía bajito y buscaba ocultar su rostro. Era tan dulce que no podía evitar querer follarlo y hacerlo gritar hasta que perdiera la voz y su garganta se desgarrara...follarlo hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera moverse más. Hacerlo polvo a estocadas, deliraba, ese perverso deseo estaba enloqueciéndolo.

Fantaseó con ese momento por dos años, con tenerlo sobre él, montando su pene, balanceándose, gimiendo, gritando, arañando su piel, estremeciéndose con violencia al tiempo que lo hacía correrse fuerte y que le hacía experimentar el éxtasis en su estado más puro por primera vez. Lo quería, lo deseaba y estaba a punto de tomarlo y mandar a la mierda su poca racionalidad.

Estaba tan hermoso con su cuerpo jadeante y sudoroso, se veía tan dulce con el rostro sonrojado y los ojos velados en deseo, y tan tentador mientras se frotaba desesperadamente contra su cuerpo, con lágrimas en los ojos y esos preciosos labios inyectados de sangre. Era un desastre, la imagen de la lujuria. Había tanto que quería hacerle, tantas fantasías que ansiaba cumplir, sin embargo se estaba volviendo loco, quería tenerlo ahora; su miembro dolía, jamás pensó que estaría tan duro como ahora o que estaría tan desesperado por tomar a alguien en toda su vida. Le hervía la sangre, tomaba sus sentidos, era primitivo y lo volvía loco.

— Kuroo...hazme el amor, fóllame...follame ahora, quiero tu pene en mí, por favor...por favor.

¿Cómo decir que no cuando lo pedía con tal dulzura?

— Es tu primera vez...quiero ser gentil.

— No tienes que serlo.

Estaba perdido. Perdido y hundido hasta lo más profundo en el infierno, Kei solo había necesitado de un par de caricias sobre su cuero cabelludo y cuello, y una dulce voz para condenarlo. Había conseguido lo que nadie nunca. No podía soportarlo, no quería perder el control de esa forma, pero ya lo había hecho. Perdió y sus manos buscaron con desesperación la suave piel del rubio, exploraron su cuerpo al tiempo que arrancaba cada prenda con movimientos frenéticos; él no estaba usando ropa interior, su rosado miembro saltó a la vista, parecía un caramelo de fresa del cual brotaba néctar dulce, tan listo para él, tan ansioso de todo lo que podía ofrecerle.

Se apartó del rubio, solo un poco y arañó suavemente la punta con los dedos, Kei emitió un gemido ahogado, alzó la cadera y su miembro se tensó, la rosada punta tornándose cada vez más roja y jugosa — ¿Qué es esto? No recuerdo que durmieras sin ropa interior... ¿Alguien esperaba algo hoy?

— Tenia calor...— Kuroo lo tomó y comenzó a acariciarlo de forma rítmica, esparciendo cada pequeña gota de pre-semen que delataba su necesidad por toda su longitud. El rubio se mordió los labios, gimió, se estremeció. Se sentía bien, no podía respirar, el calor crecía y él se sentía ahogarse, se estaba apoderando de su ser, no pensaba, pero sentía...sentía tanto — Kuroo ya, hazlo ya...— susurró en un ronroneo. Algo estaba pasando, su agujero palpitaba, se sentía caliente, mojado y resbaladizo...sucio, tanto que comenzó a sentirse perverso y ansioso. Deseoso de él. Por favor, rápido, lo quería ahora.

— Estabas tocándote ¿Verdad? — arqueó la espalda, algo estaba deslizándose entre sus glúteos y palpaba suavemente su ansioso agujero. Cerró los ojos y exhaló para controlar su acelerada respiración...y sus nervios. Sabía lo que vendría y lo quería — Eres tan sucio, Kei...también un pervertido...te he escuchado masturbarte en el baño por las noches, es una melodía muy dulce...tan linda — entreabrió los ojos y lo que vio lo hizo jadear y ruborizarse, él estaba lamiendo los restos de su perlado pre-semen, sonreía, quería pedirle que dejara de hacerlo, pero sus palabras se transformaron en un grito de dolor y sorpresa antes de que pudiera advertirlo — También eres muy caliente.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que estaba pasando, Kuroo lo tomó de la cintura y le hizo levantarse, entonces comenzó a follarlo con los dedos. Gimió. Jadeó. Primero lento, sus paredes experimentaron ardor, se abrieron para recibirlo, palpitaron, la delicada piel quemaba a cada roce, sin embargo se sentía bien y quería más, mas, más y más de ese placentero ardor. Kuroo le chupó los pezones, su lengua jugaba con la sensible protuberancia, la sintió caliente y pulsante, sus dientes tiraron con fuerza, el rubio gritó y le aferró las manos a los hombros. Volvió a chupar. Volvió a tirar y a retorcerlo. Gritó. Experimentó un huracán de sensaciones, sintió más calor. Intenso y terrible calor, su corazón latió frenéticamente, agitó la cadera como un animal poseído. Algo cambió, despertó en él. No tenía idea de qué, pero se sintió tan desesperado, sexual y eufórico, tanto que no pudo evitar iniciar su propio balanceo sobre los dedos del moreno ayudándose de sus piernas, su entrada contrayéndose, abrazando aquellos dedos, deseándolos más profundo, añorándolo más fuerte.

Deslizó la camisa de Kuroo por sus hombros y se aferró a su espalda como una tabla salvavidas. El moreno sonrió al tiempo que sostenía uno de sus pezones entre los dientes, lo liberó, lo acarició con la lengua, su ardiente mirada atravesándolo. Tsukishima se sintió tan excitado, ardió con la misma lujuria que los ojos contrarios irradiaron. Gimió. Aumentó el vaivén. Dolía, se sentía increíble. Dolía, no podía parar. Dolía, quería más y repentinamente él rozó fugazmente una zona que le hizo convulsionarse y gemir con fuerza, como un animal confundido e indefenso. Fue como si sus sentidos desaparecieran y volvieran como un torrente salvaje. Lo aturdió.

Perdió la cabeza. Todo a su alrededor desapareció y reapareció repentinamente. Se estaba quemando. Era tan glorioso e infernal, se apoderaba de su cuerpo y sus sentidos. Deseaba más, quería más, más maldita sea, esto no era suficiente.

— Mas...duro, ahí — estaba tan caliente, tan duro y mojado. Sus caderas se presionaron más contra esos dedos, estos ondularon en su interior, arañaron su piel, profundo, cada vez más profundo y frenético, y aun así insuficiente. Kuroo volvió a rozar en ese sitio tan delicioso y Tsukishima volvió a gritar al tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás ofreciéndose a él. Estaba desesperado, estaba enloqueciendo, no pensaba, era un animal, lo quería todo, sentirlo todo — Si, mas, Kuroo, más...

No era la primera vez que alguien usaba los dedos en él, los juegos ya no eran suficiente para ninguno de los tres por lo que recientemente él y Akaashi comenzaron a hacerlo de ese modo, pero esto era tan extraño y distinto. Increíble. Su entrada se estaba contrayendo, podía sentirlo claramente en cada musculo; pedía por más, por algo más duro, más caliente...más de ese delicioso ardor, quería ser fóllado, quería a Kuroo y el moreno lo sabía porque estaba sonriendo con esa maldita arrogancia que tanto lo molestaba. Pero que también lo encendía.

— Estas muy ardiente gatito, sigue ronroneando para mí...suplícame más.

— Si...— sonrió en su delirio y lujuria ciega. Quería complacerlo ¿Que estaba pasando con él? no dejaba de moverse, de bailar contra esos dedos, subía y bajaba haciendo movimientos circulares y gimiendo, su deseo, su nombre, su éxtasis. Kuroo aumentó el ritmo de sus embistes, entraba y salía, emitía un sonido húmedo e inusual cada vez que lo hacían. Se le antojó obsceno, tan sucio y sensual que volvió a estremecerse en deseo y ansia. Las manos del rubio buscaron el alivio que su duro miembro necesitaba, pero no se detuvieron ahí, también liberó el grueso pene del moreno con movimientos torpes y desesperados, estaba tan caliente y húmedo que se sintió intimidado...sin embargo tan hambriento de él.

Sus fluidos quemaban. Fue ansia.

Esas hinchadas venas apitaron entre sus dedos, la sensación de la satinada piel sobre la suya contrajo su vientre, la purpura punta derramaba perlas blanco brillantes que caían por su longitud. Parecían deliciosas...como dulce caramelo de leche que Tsukishima deseó saborear hasta el cansancio — Puedes chuparme todo lo que quieras después, gatito...ahora — introdujo un tercer dedo y el delicioso ardor al que se había acostumbrado se intensificó. Golpeó ese punto. Se sintió aturdido y confuso, no pudo contener otro grito de placer y que su espalda se arqueara.

Estaba derramando lágrimas.

Estaba hecho un desastre...aun así quería más.

Hizo uso de las manos para acariciar juntos ambos miembros, desde la base hasta la punta, los frotó una y otra vez a un ritmo similar al de los dedos Kuroo. Se balanceó su cadera. Se empapó con sus fluidos y se deleitó con cada palpitar e hinchada vena. Masajeó sus testículos, lento, suave, pero firme. Tal y como Akaashi hacía con él. Kuroo lo recompensó con un gemido que derramó más calor a su ardiente piel. Sonrió. Feliz, animado y jodidamente excitado, se sintió bien saber que le estaba provocando esto. Era excitante y ansió llevarlo al borde del placer como estaba haciendo con su cuerpo.

— Grita todo lo que quieras.

Repentinamente Kuroo aumentó el ritmo. Tsukishima ahogó un gritó, ronroneó como el gatito en celo que era. Esos dedos se introdujeron tan profundo en su agujero que sintió su mente perderse en aquel placer, no podía respirar. Ya no. Sin embargo eso no fue un impedimento para que su cadera y sus manos imitaran la velocidad de sus frenéticas estocadas, para que deseara todavía más. Sollozó. Sintió sus músculos contraerse con cada vez más violencia alrededor de los dedos del moreno. Apretarse en él. Succionarlo con gula. Los miembros calientes entre sus manos palpitaron y temblaron. Rápido, muy rápido.

Sus fluidos quemaban como lava ardiente. Excitación pura recorría sus venas, transpiraba deseo y cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo explotaba en corrientes de estremecimientos que envolvían su piel en desesperación y lujuria. El abrumador placer se transformó en un delicioso dolor que invitó a su loco corazón a bombear con más violencia. Oleada tras oleada de éxtasis provocaba incontrolables jadeos y violentos estremecimientos. Llamó a Kuroo, lo hizo una y otra vez, con fervor y locura, hasta que su mente se dispersó por completo en miles de pequeñas partículas y su cuerpo explotó como una carga de dinamita que lo hizo convulsionar y sollozar como un animalito herido y a Kuroo gruñir como una bestia.

Pero no se detuvo ahí, el moreno tomó sus labios y bebió del poco aliento que restaba a sus pulmones con cada salvaje y desesperado beso. Fue entrega. Tsukishima no podría haber pedido nada mejor que eso, aun ansiaba más, el calor no desaparecía de su cuerpo, no dejaba de palpitar y agitarse. A pesar de que estaba a punto de desfallecer por aquel orgasmo, sentía que no había sido suficiente...jamás había estado así de perdido en toda su vida, jamás había estado tan caliente y hambriento.

Ya no se sentía como si mismo, era una criatura distinta.

Estaba asustado, no sabía que estaba pasando con su cuerpo o porque el calor seguía aumentando, pero si era Kuroo entonces todo estaría bien.

— Por favor...

Permitió que el moreno lo tumbara de espaldas y recibió su cuerpo entre sus piernas, sus muslos ardieron ante la fricción de sus pieles y su pene palpitó ante la fugaz fricción con el contrario. La sensación fue deliciosa y desencadenó aún más ardor. Los besos no cesaron, poderosos y ardientes. Murieron infinidad de gemidos en ellos al tiempo que frenéticas caricias provocaban nuevos. — Gatito — susurró el moreno, su voz era tan profunda y sensual, su aroma lo llevaba a la embriaguez, consumía su conciencia como nunca nadie — Gatito...Kei...

Kuroo estaba duro otra vez, no podía creer que se hubiera corrido tan rápido, la sola expectativa, la imagen de Kei, su calor y aroma, había sido suficiente para excitarlo a tal punto. No pudo evitarlo, después de sentir como ese caliente agujero succionaba sus dedos con tal desesperación supo que sería increíble, supo que tenía que destrozarlo. Necesitaba probarlo de una jodida vez, ya tendrían tiempo para juegos o para ser gentil la próxima vez, tenían toda una vida por delante esperando por ellos.

Besó el cuello del rubio y lo mordisqueó al tiempo que deslizaba las manos por su cadera, esta se agitó y sintió a Kei tirar de su cabello. Sonrió con hambre y entusiasmo. Definitivamente estaba tan ansioso como él, su desesperación era tan clara como la excitación que velaba sus preciosos ojos dorados, como el delicioso aroma que llenaba la habitación y nublaba sus sentidos.

— Voy a hacerte gemir como una puta...voy a hacerte mi puta — a hacerlo vibrar, retorcerse y deshacerse entre sus brazos — Mi puta.

Tsukishima contuvo el aliento y lo expulsó lentamente. El miembro de Kuroo palpitó contra su entrada, la cabeza presionó y el rubio apretó las manos sobre las sabanas, sin embargo no entró de inmediato. Lo frotó contra él, cada suave movimiento era un estremecimiento a su cuerpo...sus fluidos mezclándose y deslizándose entre sus glúteos. Estaba palpitando...su agujero palpitaba — Ahmm...Ahmm...— se mordió los labios y encontró su refugio sobre los hombros del moreno, estaba entrando, sus músculos se separaron lentamente...estirándose hasta su máximo a medida que el moreno se empujaba en su interior, ardía, lo asfixiaba y...— Duele...Kuroo, duele mucho. — sollozó, no era para nada como sus dedos, sentía que se estaba rompiendo, desgarrándose, era insoportable, quería gritar, quería...quería más.

Se estaba asfixiando, no podía respirar. Era más doloroso de lo que imaginó, derramó lágrimas, sollozó y gimió, él palpitaba, dentro ardía — Tranquilo...esto también es difícil para mí eres...— Kuroo expulsó una intensa bocanada de aire contra su cuello — Eres muy estrecho, respira...gatito, respira...

Lo intentó, pero era difícil, cada vez que trataba el aire parecía cortarse repentinamente. Era desesperante, sin embargo no le pidió detenerse, no quería que lo hiciera...todo ese ardor y el dolor eran la prueba de que su entrega era real, de que esto era real — Ah...Ku...kuroo...— un beso cayó sobre sus labios, fue lento y dulce, bajó a su cuello, volvió a subir mientras una mano acariciaba un pezón, pellizcándolo suavemente entre sus uñas, estas se arrastraron sobre su piel y sus dedos atraparon su miembro. Frotó.

Kei gimió, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y alzó la cadera apoyándose de sus talones. Estaba tan cerca, solo necesitaba empujarse y estaría enterrado en él hasta las bolas y podría follarlo a cuatro patas como había soñado siempre, pero no quería lastimarlo, no podía permitírselo, nunca podría perdonárselo. Así que reunió todo el maldito autocontrol que restaba en su cuerpo y se dedicó a tratar de relajar a su rubio amante. — Siente...cierra los ojos y siente...— Kuroo aumentó el vaivén sobre su miembro, su boca buscó la dulzura de esos rosados pezones y bebió de ellos como un niño hambriento.

Lo saboreó, lo estimuló con paciencia hasta que percibió su tenso cuerpo relajarse, hasta que él volvió a temblar y comenzó a balancear la cadera contra su puño. Entonces volvió a sus labios y los lentos besos se volvieron tan frenéticos como su felación. Kei separó las piernas, alzó la cadera y la golpeó suavemente contra el colchón, su entrada comenzó a contraerse y succionar. Era delicioso. La señal que quería, lo único que necesitaba.

Volvió a salir, solo un poco, hasta la palpitante cabeza y se dejó ir con una sola estocada. Kei gritó completamente empalado, arqueó la espalda y le enterró las uñas sobre la piel de los hombros. Sus tibias paredes se contrajeron a su alrededor, palpitaron descontroladamente y Kuroo sintió que podría volver a correrse en ese jodido momento. Era tan increíble, tan caliente que ardía, no estaba seguro de que pudiera mantener la calma por más tiempo — Está bien, está todo bien — susurró con dificultad al tiempo que repartía besos por todo aquel rostro, era incapaz de sentir el dolor de las uñas del rubio; todo era Kei y su caliente agujero apretando su pene, empapándolo con sus fluidos, succionando los suyos, Kei y su ardiente cuerpo retorciéndose bajo suyo...Kei y su hermoso rostro teñido en lágrimas y dolor — Pasará...pasará, lo prometo...— quería que llorara más, quería que suplicara...quería hacerlo sufrir y chillar — Respira lento...

El pene de Kuroo estaba palpitando, se sentía caliente, estaba muy dentro, profundo. Quemaba, quemaba mucho y ardía, estiraba sus músculos, los empujaba en cada palpitante vena hinchada, y el calor que ese miembro irradiaba era...era insoportable, pero muy en el fondo delicioso. Sonrió sin advertirlo, se sentía bien. Dicha y euforia batallando con aquel dolor. Sollozó y su cuerpo volvió a tensarse, a vibrar. El moreno salió, solo una pulgada, quizá menos, y volvió a enterrarse en él. La dura punta se empujó más profundo, el grueso tronco estiró aún más su agujero y sintió sus testículos golpearle el trasero. Repitió esa acción. Gruñó. El ardor aumentó. Quemaba. Jadeó sin aliento. Otra vez sentía que se asfixiaba...que perdía el conocimiento.

Estaba asfixiándose, no podía respirar.

— No...espera...— Kuroo cayó sus suaves lloriqueos con un beso, chupó su lengua y Tsukishima pudo saborear su urgencia y desesperación por follarlo, cada gramo de deseo y desesperación — Kuroo, por favor...— sus arremetidas eran cada vez más constantes y profundas, estiraba sus músculos, la fricción ardía y un torbellino de dolor se instaló en su pecho y en su agujero. Solo podía llorar y suplicar.

Sin embargo la lucidez que el dolor le había devuelto estaba desapareciendo, volvió a sentirse aletargado y caliente, tan caliente que su sangre hervía en sus venas, el dorado oscuro de los afiliados ojos de Kuroo eran su todo y su dureza y calor, una maravillosa realidad que lo elevaba al cielo. El moreno deslizó una mano por su muslo, le enganchó la pierna alrededor de la cadera. La fricción de sus cuerpos, tan juntos, tan unidos, masturbó su temblorosa erección. La mezcla de su sudor, su semiente manchando sus vientres y la de sus fluidos agitándose en su interior, deslizándose como finos hilos por sus glúteos, estaba condensándose hasta crear un aroma único. Lujuria pura que alimentó su frenesí e inundó la habitación.

Estaba enloqueciendo. Era tan delicioso y tan doloroso a la vez que no entendía nada.

— Kei...lo siento, no puedo...— tiró de su labio inferior, lento, muy lento al tiempo que su pulsante pene también abandonaba su entrada. Cada pulgada y cada latido estremeciendo su cuerpo, entonces, cuando la aciruelada punta estuvo casi fuera, arremetió contra aquel estrecho agujero sin piedad alguna.

La violencia de su estocada impulsó el cuerpo del rubio hacia adelante, todo su aliento escapó en un grito desesperado que provocó que su espalda se arqueara en un ángulo imposible y que sus dedos se enterraran nuevamente sobre la piel de la espalda de Kuroo. Su entrada se contrajo, onduló y se apretó tan fuerte que el moreno se sintió asfixiarse y sin aliento, y fue la puta gloria disfrazada de infierno.

— Mierda...— gruñó sin poder contenerse más.

Esto era tan jodidamente caliente, Kei era tan jodidamente caliente y tan estrecho que era incapaz de esperar más. Apretó los dientes, tensó su mandíbula y comenzó a embestirlo, sus dedos se enterraron en la piel de su cadera, los de la otra mano arañaron su muslo y su pene se enterró profundo, hasta que sintió sus bolas querer forzar también su entrada a su húmedo agujero. Delicioso, la forma en la que su miembro se deslizaba a través de esa viscosa estrechez y como sus músculos se amoldaban a él cada vez que se hundía hasta el fondo era deliciosa y perfecta. Apretaba, quemaba, lo succionaba con gula y deseo, con tal ímpetu que volvió a sentirse a punto de la locura.

No podía parar, necesitaba más de esa sensación, de ese caliente agujero succionando su pene y bebiendo de su pre-semen, del aroma de sus fluidos inundando la habitación, de ese obsceno sonido mezclándose con los desesperados gritos de placer del rubio y de sus manos recorriendo su piel con lujuria, más de la hermosa imagen de él tratando de aliviar su desesperación tocándose los pezones y tirando de su rubio cabello. Más de él retorciéndose llorando. Estaba enloqueciendo, ni siquiera podía pensar. Lo embistió y lo embistió, mientras bebía de cada dulce lágrima que brotaba de sus empañados ojos y saboreaba cada gemido y plegaria que escapaba de esos finos labios inyectados de sangre.

Iba a destrozarlo, este chico era suyo.

Kei se sacudía cada vez, su piel húmeda y resbalosa por el sudor y su corrida se frotaba contra la suya. Se estremecía, apretaba las sabanas y tiraba de ellas, era tan hermoso y sucio. Se estaba ahogando, deliraba en él y su calor abrasador. Era sensual, dulce, lujuria pura y lo estaba haciendo suyo. Podría aullar de alegría, podría reír y gritar, pero todo era ese delicado cuerpo retorciéndose con locura, frotándose contra el suyo, listo para chillar como puta en celo por él...para él.

— Vamos, Kei...grita más fuerte, dime qué te gusta...

— No...sé, yo...— su cabeza daba vueltas, todo a su alrededor desaparecía y reaparecía intermitentemente, estaba asustado; el dolor era placer y el placer dolor, ambos luchaban en su cuerpo se mezclaban y estremecían su piel. — Kuroo...Kuroo...Kuroo...más duro...

El pene de Kuroo se enterraba en él, lo taladraba sin piedad, arremetía con furia animal y Kei no podía hacer más que gritar, aferrarse a él, frotarse contra su cuerpo y buscar más. Estaba cada vez más desesperado Los sonidos que sus cuerpos uniéndose producían se clavaba profundo en su mente, todo eran sensaciones; ese grueso miembro estirando sus paredes, las hinchadas venas que lo conformaban palpitando contra su sensible piel, su agujero abrazándolo, palpitando al ritmo de su desesperación, fluidos mezclándose, deslizándose ya por sus muslos, mojando la cama y su sudoroso cuerpo.

Sucio, tan sucio y obsceno...tan delicioso.

— Vamos, gatito...solo para mí...dilo...— gruñó de nuevo Kuroo al tiempo que aumentaba sus arremetidas, su miembro creció en su interior, las ardientes paredes del su agujero del rubio recibieron la intensa fricción con estremecimientos, creció, dolor, placer tanto que le fue imposible resistirse.

El llanto se intensificó, gritos mezclados con sollozos y gruñidos escapaban de los labios de Tsukishima y el placer transformándose en una maldita tortura que le invitaba a querer arrancarse la piel y a retorcerse.

— Más...más...mételo más— su cuerpo se estremecía y convulsionaba debajo de Kuroo, no sabía en qué momento había comenzado a agitar las caderas, pero quería más, su trasero golpeaba contra el colchón anunciando su desesperación. Se retorcía, temblaba y gritaba como un poseso. Apretó su entrada y sintió cada deliciosa vena con aún más intensidad y su calor — Kuroo...Tetsu...más, delicioso, más...por favor — le clavó las uñas en la piel de su firme trasero y abrió más las piernas, buscando más intensidad, más de ese miembro golpeando su vientre, quería que su pene taladrara ese delirante punto que volvía todo a nada y la nada a todo, quería ser destrozado, ya, con urgencia, maldita sea ya.

— ¡Más fuerte, maldición! Dilo, di que te gusta... ¡Dime quién te está partiendo el culo!

— Me gusta...me gusta, no puedo...más... ¡Kuroo! ¡Kuroo!

Se sentía fuera de sí. Demencial. No tenía idea de que el placer pudiera ser de esta forma, tan adictivo, tan delicioso y a la vez doloroso. Kuroo era tan sensual, tenía los ojos ligeramente cerrados, sudor corría por sus sienes y cuello, humedecía su cabello, y tenía una increíble expresión de éxtasis mientras lo follaba como una bestia, mientras aquel miembro taladraba su cuerpo y volvía papilla sus entrañas. Era increíble, era suyo, se entregaba e él. Suyo, solo suyo, la puta gloria y el infierno.

— Por favor...— destrozado. Quería ser hecho trizas por él y su inclemente taladreo, más rápido, más profundo, lo quería todo de una maldita vez. — Kuroo... — se estaba perdiendo. La sensación de su cuerpo transformándose en partículas volvió a él. Otra oleada de placer volvió a golpearlo, enredó las piernas a la cadera de Kuroo y apretó su entrada, y percibió con deleite como ese duro pene se hinchaba e irradiaba más calor. Dolía, ardía, quemaba como si le desgarrara la piel. Mas. Por favor. Más. Más dolor. Más placer. Más.

Kei se estaba perdiendo, era un animal salvaje, el placer volviéndose demencial. Gruñó con fuerza, jadeó una maldición acompañada de una desesperada plegaria antes de introducir la lengua en la boca de Kuroo y besarlo con la misma intensidad que él follaba su agujero. Estaba tan fuera de él, tan perdido en el placer y en la lujuria. Gritó su nombre. Mordió sus labios y el moreno se enterró con aún más violencia en su entrada, arremetiendo con vigor, sin piedad alguna hasta enterrarse hasta lo más profundo de su ser e irrumpir en su núcleo. Creció. Kei volvió a gritar su nombre al tiempo que le arañaba la piel...que se retorcía y convulsionaba como desquiciado.

De su garganta salían sonidos que él no reconocía, pero sabía que eran suyos, su cuerpo se retorcía, el peso de su delirio se cernía sobre él, sollozaba, reía, chillaba y su entrada ondulaba, abrazando aquel caliente trozo de carne que lo elevaba a la cima del placer. Desesperación, delirio en su estado más puro, locura y perversión. Tan sucio, tan ardiente. Su corazón latía a toda prisa. Volvió a jadear, Kuroo mordió su hombro y ahora gritó. La lujuria crecía progresivamente, se alimentaba de su placer y consumía su ser entero, lo tomaba todo, lo era todo.

— ¡Si, oh, si! — su cabeza daba vueltas, todo era un torbellino caótico. No podía pensar ni respirar, estaba cegado de nada más que no fueran las sensaciones que Kuroo y su miembro le provocaban. Dolor, dolía, más — ¡Tan bueno, más! — el moreno sonrió y Tsukishima agitó la cadera para sentirlo con más intensidad, lo más dentro posible, profundo, más profundo. Bailó con él. Gritó con fuerza, gimió su placer, buscó más. Estaba cerca, tan cerca.

Se sentía en caída libre, hundiéndose en un abismo sin fondo. Dolía. Dolía mucho, pero se sentía tan bien, era como la prueba misma de que estaba vivo, corría como euforia en su torrente sanguíneo, lo encendía — Kei...— le susurró y su cuerpo se agitó de forma aún más violenta, una mano se trasladó a su cuello, tiró de él, lo incitó a volver a besarlo y fue glorioso, desesperación, ansia — Córrete fuerte...— perdió el aliento, una orden. Por un pequeño instante su mente se transformó en un blanco puro, se sintió flotar en el aire, percibió la calma que esto traía consigo, fue silencio y entonces caos.

Cómo un meteorito. El éxtasis golpeó su cuerpo, agitó hasta la parte más profunda y arrasó con todo. Una intensa oleada de placer lo inundó de adentro hacia afuera, lo estremeció con violencia, tensó sus músculos, lo hizo convulsionar y provocó que su corazón latiera más rápido que nunca hasta el punto que creyó explotaría. Abrió la boca, quería gritar. Aire.

Dejó de oír, dejó de respirar y perdió el habla al tiempo que su espalda se arqueaba y liberaba un grito ahogado. Pero no terminó ahí, Kuroo no dejó de bombear, aumentó la velocidad hasta el punto en que la gran cama comenzó a temblar y a golpearse contra la pared; se estaba corriendo, su espesa semilla se esparcía de su vientre a sus entrañas, lo llenaba hasta rebosar, calor, quemaba y generó un intenso sonido de chapoteo a medida que expulsaba más y más descargas de su semen.

Su primer orgasmo precedió a otro y otro, llegaban como oleadas, explotaban, al tiempo que se derramaba a chorros espesos de blanco éxtasis. Le fue imposible sentir más que placer. Su cuerpo se retorció, sus músculos se contrajeron con violencia y su agujero bebió cada gota de semen que el mayor le ofrecía. Se sintió sucio, obsceno y pegajoso. Quería gritar, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue una especie de chillido animal cuando Kuroo dio la última y más certera estocada.

Entonces todo se transformó en nada y la nada en todo.

— ¡Mierda, Kei! Eres tan increíble...— murmuró Kuroo, este lo sujetó de la cintura y alzó su cuerpo, entonces se dejó caer hacia atrás, con Kei sobre su pecho, su miembro aun palpitando en su interior — Lo siento, traté de ser gentil...pero creo que fracasé.

Su sudor y fluidos se mezclaban, el cuerpo de Kei no dejaba de temblar, su entrada aun contrayéndose alrededor de su flácido miembro. Excitándolo nuevamente. Volteó a verlo, él apoyó la mejilla contra la zona donde se encontraba su corazón y le sonrió, una sonrisa cansada y dulce que lo dejó encantado y más enamorado que nunca. No podía resistirlo y de inmediato lo recibió con sus voraces labios, él era tan hermoso y tentador.

— Tengo calor...— susurró Kei volviendo a apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho, sus manos jugaron con su piel y sus dedos delinearon juguetonamente el contorno de sus músculos al mismo tiempo que su dorada cola se agitaba en lo alto. Estaba feliz — Tetsu...tengo calor.

— Lo sé, cariño...deberías tomar los supresores que conseguí para ti — le acarició el cabello — Los que encargamos vendrán mañana por la mañana, también deberías contactar con tu hermano y decirle que...

— No, no quiero.

— ¿Que? No puedes...

— Estoy bien así, me gusta — frotó su rostro contra el pecho Kuroo y besó su bronceada piel, al tiempo que esos dulces ojos ambarinos lo miraban con rastros de deseo, aún seguía perdido...aún no había tenido suficiente — Solo tienes que abrazarme...y hacerme el amor.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el miembro de Kuroo. Despertaba. Este chico era increíble, una belleza, la melodía más hermosa, la perfecta canción. Todo su ser le gritaba que volviera a sumergirse en él, hasta que su cuerpo volviera a retorcerse y se apretara en torno a él. Deliraba con azotar su redondo trasero, hasta que estuviera al rojo vivo, hasta que suplicara por piedad, entonces besaría tiernamente la zona, lo lamería hasta hacerlo correrse y lo fóllaría hasta hacerlo aullar como un animal en celo...hasta que sus extremidades no pudieran sostenerlo y no quedara nada de él. Entonces una vez más.

Ese perverso deseo lo consumía.

Pero tuvo que arrojarlo a un rincón de su mente, aguardando el momento en que pudiera hacerlo realidad. Sonrió. Ya tendrían tiempo para probar todo tipo de juegos, este era solo el comienzo de toda una vida juntos. Por el momento iba a tener que ocuparse de este niño caprichoso y mientras el rubio se entretenía frotándose contra él, Kuroo tomó las pastillas sobre la mesita, se las llevó a la boca, bebió un sorbo del agua que descansaba sobre la charola y alzó la barbilla de Kei. Este le regaló una sonrisa aletargada, tan deseosa y suplicante que casi consiguió que se atragantara con el agua. Este chico era más peligroso de lo que recordaba.

Le sonrió de vuelta, Kei se sonrojó. Era tan dulce.

Posó delicadamente los labios contra los suyos Sus movimientos fueron lentos, se abrió paso su lengua, entonces el agua fluyó lentamente entre sus bocas, Kei la bebió sin dudarlo. Suspiraba y se frotaba como un gatito hambriento de cariño contra su cuerpo, en un movimiento sensual y delicado, apretaba traviesamente su entrada, Kuroo le acarició la cadera, el rubio separó las piernas como respuesta y se acomodó mejor sobre él. Ronroneó. Notó como como su dorada cola bailaba llena de emoción y no pudo evitar acariciarla. Entonces gimió con fuerza, pero no dejó de besarlo.

Él odiaba cuando tocaban su cola, eran tan sensible que a veces Kuroo gustaba de rozarla "casualmente" con la suya solo para verlo sonrojarse y suspirar. Kei decía que era un problema, pero también sabía que le encantaba y en algunas ocasiones buscaba enredarla con su azabache. Nunca fue muy honesto, parecía de mal humor la mayor parte del tiempo, pero era tan lindo que solo quería molestarlo y estrecharlo.

— Kuroo ¿Entonces me amas? — preguntó al tiempo que lo miraba por sobre sus pestañas aún revestidas de pequeñas lágrimas.

Kuroo lo besó la frente y acarició sus orejas, como ya había previsto Kei se sonrojó violentamente y gimió, esa era otra zona muy sensible en él, un solo toque era suficiente para encenderlo. Volvió a besarlo, esta vez en los labios — Te amo, es verdad.

Kei se acomodó sobre el pecho de Kuroo y poyó la cabeza contra sus brazos, parecía un niño curioso y entusiasmado — Pero no tienes problemas en compartirme con Bokuto-san o Akaashi-san ¿Verdad?

Esa era una pregunta muy inocente, no había nada de su usual acidez ahí, simplemente lo miraba con curiosidad al tiempo que su cola se balanceaba juguetonamente en el aire, realmente parecía un niño así de aletargado como estaba por su primer celo y él se sintió un poco mal por haberlo atacado, sin embargo no se sentía para nada culpable — Siento celos...también aflicción, pero — lo besó, sus manos se deslizaron de la cintura del rubio a sus jugosos muslos, masajeó el trasero con sus grandes palmas y lo alzó suavemente, ambos estremeciéndose cuando su pene abandonó la calidez de esa entrada. Un sonido húmedo, ese lujurioso agujero contrayéndose y Kei suspirando cuando su semen escapó y se deslizó lentamente entre sus piernas — Me encanta, tú te retuerces de placer cuando ellos te tocan...pero sé que es a mí a quien deseas y no puedes ocultarlo.

— Estas siendo demasiado arrogante.

— Estas siendo muy poco honesto otra vez.

El rubio resopló al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, estaba jadeando otra vez, pasaría un rato antes de que la medicina hiciera efecto...y probablemente tendría que seguir atendiéndolo hasta que sucediera.

— Te quiero tanto que, si tú me lo pidieras, no me molestaría ser solo tuyo...— que lo haría incluso si no lo hiciera. La vida que había imaginado estaba a su lado — Es la verdad.

— Que gracioso, tú ya eres mío — rió el rubio con cansancio, estaba dormitando, sus ojos a duras penas podían mantenerse abiertos, sin embargo su piel estaba ardiendo — No me molesta que seamos cuatro, Bokuto-san y Akaashi-san me agradan, me gusta cuando me tocan...me hacen sentir muchas cosas, pero — sonrió y sus parpados cayeron suavemente, pequeñas caricias tímidas fueron repartidas sobre el pecho del moreno — Tú me gustas más, te amo y...si tú también lo haces entonces...entonces es...perfecto ¿No?

Ahora estaba siendo muy honesto. Kei debería decidirse de una vez por todas o iba a terminar enloqueciéndolo, sin embargo lo entendía, su corazón le pertenecía así como el suyo era solo del rubio, la relación que actualmente mantenían no era un impedimento para nada. En realidad le había servido para darse cuenta de muchas cosas; Bokuto y Akaashi, más que solo amantes, eran sus amigos y también su soporte. Eran una perfecta ecuación.

Piezas únicas destinadas a embonar; una sola alma.

No tenía idea de lo que les depararía el futuro, pero sabía que todo estaría bien...no estaban solos después de todo.

*********

Akaashi carraspeó. Bokuto lo miraba intensamente, tenía los labios fruncidos y se aferraba uno de los cojines con fuerza; había estado en silencio desde que la película comenzó, pero era claro que estaba molesto y no lo decía solo por la forma en la que su grisácea cola golpeaba el sofá o por lo erizado que parecía el pelaje de sus orejas. Los gemidos de la habitación superior podían escucharse incluso desde la sala de estar, sitio donde se encontraban, y se sobreponía por sobre el ruido del televisor. Algo jodidamente intenso estaba pasando y el bicolor resentía el no ser parte de ello.

— Nosotros también somos sus novios — soltó repentinamente, Bokuto, sus brazos se apretaron al gran cojín sobre su regazo.

— Así es — murmuró Akaashi, iban a comenzar las réplicas ¿Verdad?

— Entonces ¿Por qué Kuroo puede tenerlo primero?

Apagó el televisor, ya no podía seguir usándolo como distracción, el cabecero de la cama ya estaba golpeándose con mucha fuerza contra la pared. No podía seguir jugando a que nada pasaba. Miró a Bokuto, explicarle la razón a alguien tan obstinado como él tomaría tiempo, no demasiado, pero no podía pensar muy claramente ahora, sus pensamientos eran un poco confusos, tenía calor...el aroma a sexo lo estaba aletargando, calentaba su cuerpo, quemaba sobre su piel y nublaba su mente — Tsukishima es aún muy joven y este es su primer celo, atacarlo los tres al mismo tiempo sería irresponsable.

El movimiento de su cola se detuvo, solo un segundo, y volvió a agitarse aún más impetuosamente — Al menos deberían habernos dejado mirar.

Tenía un punto ahí, Tsukishima ya no era tímido con respecto a ellos, Akaashi se había encargado de prepararlo todo este tiempo. Era un muchacho muy receptivo y más ardiente de lo que alguien de su edad debería, afortunadamente había una solución a ese detalle — En realidad podemos — tomó otro control remoto y volvió a encender el televisor, la imagen que este mostró no fue la película de acción que estaban viendo hace un momento, era un sitio conocido para los dos, el mismo que estuvieron visitando a menudo todo el día.

— ¡Oh!

La imagen del televisor revelaba, con toda nitidez, a Kuroo y Tsukishima, enredados entre las sabanas de la habitación del rubio. El duro pene del moreno se introducía frenéticamente en el pequeño y rosado agujero del rubio, sus glúteos y muslos estaban teñidos con la mezcla de sus fluidos blanquecinos y espesos. Se estremeció su entrepierna. Verlos deslizándose a finos hilos tras cada estocada fue jodidamente sucio, obsceno y caliente. El rostro de ambos, contraído en pura lujuria envió estremecimientos, cálida electricidad a su piel...despertó deseo, no solo en Akaashi.

— Feliz ¿cierto? — Akaashi le quitó el cojín, lo arrojó a un lado con una sonrisa sugerente y tocó la dura protuberancia que se había formado en la entrepierna de Bokuto. Pequeñas caricias delicadas con las yemas y aquel duro trozo de carne se estremeció. No podía culparlo por reaccionar a si, él estaba en iguales condiciones. El aroma que se filtraba desde el piso superior era un potente afrodisiaco que había conseguido despertar sus sentidos...y probablemente también su celo.

Era deseo y un ansia todavía más grande por ser tocado.

Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, hizo amago de quitar la mano, pero Bokuto la presionó de vuelta. Frotó. Su pene irradiaba calor, se agitaba a cada gemido que el Tsukishima del televisor emitía, comenzaban a humedecerse sus boxers y Akaashi no pudo sentirse más ansioso y hambriento — ¿Crees que podrías...? — el moreno sonrió, no tenía por qué preguntarlo. Lo deseaba, un poco de su sabor, todo su calor, dolor, placer, desenfreno.

Con cuidado, tomó el elástico tanto de su pantalón como el de su bóxer y permitió que su erecto miembro saltara a la vista; el glande había adquirido un suculento rojo oscuro, el sainado tronco comenzaba a inflamarse y unas cuantas venas pulsantes podían apreciarse sutilmente. En la punta, una delicada perla blanca bailaba, Akaashi no dudó en tomarla con la lengua y saborearla entre sus labios al tiempo frotaba el tronco buscando más. Palpitó su agujero, su erección se estremeció. Bokuto gruñó y su miembro tembló entre sus dedos. Fue maravilloso.

Su amargo sabor, despertó un remolino de calor en su bajo vientre y provocó que su entrada se contrajera, calor líquido comenzó a derramarse lentamente, adrenalina y ansia nació de lo que sabía que sería una dura follada.

Sonrió y Bokuto le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice, entonces se dejaron corromper lentamente por la lujuria.

El verano apenas estaban comenzando y los cuatro aún tenían mucho por hacer. 

**Author's Note:**

> >3< Gracias por leer >3<


End file.
